


New Love

by wookbutt09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Drinking, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's first time(s).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuri!!! on Ice fic! Basically just smut. Fluff and mostly smut.
> 
> *not beta'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri puts together a small party for Viktor to congratulate him on his return to skating. But the alcohol flows for Viktor, and it's hard to keep his hands off his fiance. Will Yuuri lose his virginity tonight?
> 
> *consensual

“Welcome back, Viktor!” 

A chorus of cheers erupted around the large apartment. Viktor’s teammates were the loudest among the crowd of people, all expressing their support of his return to competitive ice skating. He didn’t know who most of the other people were; friends of friends, perhaps. He had only expected a small gathering after being pressured to have a welcome party, surprisingly hosted, by Yuuri. 

“I think it would be nice for you…” Yuuri had said, blushing a little. “You haven’t spent time with them in months. You’re going to be practicing with them again soon, so…” He shrugged.

Viktor hadn’t expected Yuuri to be the one to suggest something like that, but he couldn’t deny that Yuuri’d had a good point. Having his teammates over for some casual food and drinks before he returned to practice might be a nice way to start getting back into the swing of things. 

Yet somehow, it had turned into a Surprise Welcome Back party. 

Viktor wasn’t upset, really. Actually, it made him happy. What was one party? It couldn’t hurt. Viktor was a sociable guy, and parties were fun with the right people.  
Or, more specifically, the right person.

His eyes scanned over the group of guests crowded in front of him in welcome, Viktor smiling and nodding to acknowledge everyone’s greetings. Finally his gaze landed on Yuuri, who was standing in front with the rest of them. Viktor’s smile softened, and his expression warmed when he saw Yuuri’s apologetic smirk.

He looked back up to address the room. “Wow! I didn’t expect all of you to be here! Thank you very much for your enthusiastic welcomes. And thank you all for your support. I am looking forward to this season,” he announced happily in Russian. “I’m assuming there is food and drink here, yes?” He chuckled, switching to English. “Help yourselves!” Everyone clapped for a few more moments before dispersing amongst themselves. Viktor’s smile grew again as he made his way toward Yuuri, whose cheeks had a light blush to them as he looked up at Viktor. 

“Welcome back, Viktor,” Yuuri said with a modest smile.

“Thank you,” Viktor said, looking down at Yuuri as they both fell into a few moments of comfortable silence.

“...So!” Yuuri said, suddenly breaking the quiet atmosphere at an anxious volume.

He quieted down again. “Uhm… sorry. About this,” he mumbled, looking around at the crowded apartment. “I didn’t know. I thought only-”

“Shh, it’s okay Yuuri, I don’t mind,” Viktor said gently, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s. A smile immediately returned to Yuuri’s face. “Besides,” Viktor said, pulling back to look at him. “I don’t care if there are five, or 500 people here. I’m only interested in one person.” Viktor winked at him, and Yuuri’s face noticeably flushed as he looked away.

“But, you should probably talk to some other people, at least…” he mumbled.

“Well, if that’s what you really want,” Viktor said with a sing-song lilt to his voice, straightening up as he began walking towards a group by the counter.

“Wait!” Yuuri called out, reaching forward to grab Viktor’s wrist. Viktor turned back with a teasing smirk on his face.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I… You… Maybe you could spend just a little time with me first, and then go mingle…” he mumbled.

“Of course, my love! Anything for you,” Viktor replied, actually having had no intention of leaving Yuuri’s side in the first place. “Let’s go get a drink?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“Okay,” Yuuri answered with a small smile, accepting Viktor’s hand in his own.

~~

Viktor lead the way to the kitchen island where there were various bottles of alcohol and platters of food. Famished, he grabbed a plate and started picking at the appetizers with a toothpick, shoving one bite in his mouth for every two he put on his plate.

“Dish is vewwy good, Yuuwi!” Viktor said around a mouthful of chicken. He poked at another with his toothpick and held it to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri laughed, opening up for the bite. 

“Mmm...” Yuuri hummed around the chicken.

“Good, right!?” Viktor asked, swallowing his own food.

“It is.”

“Eat!” Viktor said, piling the bite-sized foods onto a plate for Yuuri, though Viktor insisted on feeding Yuuri from his own plate, despite protests from the younger man.

Before meeting Yuuri, Viktor could never have imagined a life where he stood by the island in his kitchen, smiling like a fool, feeding food from a toothpick to someone he loved so much his heart was full to bursting. And yet, here he was. 

Here they were. 

“Viktor, please. I’m full. Really,” Yuuri pleaded. “Besides, you’re the one who’s always concerned about our diets.”

“Yes, diet is very important. Except at parties.”

“Ah, except at parties,” Yuuri repeated, nodding his head with a smirk. “I should’ve known.” 

“Well, I suppose it’s possible that you may have forgotten since your last party. There are many things you have forgotten about that day,” Viktor teased, referring to the infamous Sochi banquet where they had first met and Yuuri had gotten blackout drunk.  
Yuuri squeaked, hitting Viktor on the arm. “You promised you wouldn’t bring up that… disaster, again…” Yuuri hid his face behind his arms, but Viktor tugged them away with a laugh.

“Yes, yes...” Viktor agreed, pulling Yuuri’s arms down gently. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, but I can’t help it! One man’s disaster is another man’s most memorable banquet.” 

Yuuri groaned, and Viktor continued to laugh as he grabbed two champagne flutes and began to fill them. “Here, a toast to another party where Yuuri blacks out and strips in front of everyone in the room and-”

“No!”

“Okay, okay!” he said as he handed one of the drinks to Yuuri. “Here’s to an evening celebrating me. And more importantly, celebrating you.” 

Yuuri looked confused. “Why me?”

“Because. You’re finally home with me and Makka.”

“I’ve been here for almost two weeks already…” Yuuri said.

“And yet each day feels as exciting as the first.”

“You’re so embarrassing...” Yuuri mumbled, but Viktor saw the smile that Yuuri couldn’t hide.

“So,” Viktor continued. “Will you accept my toast?”

“A toast to you,” Yuuri said, holding up his drink.

“And a toast to-”

“Us,” Yuuri said quietly, but Viktor could feel his hesitance. Afterall, while he and Yuuri had come a long way in their relationship, it was clear to Viktor that Yuuri still had reservations about all of it. 

It hurt Viktor’s heart to see Yuuri so happy and playful one second, and then anxious and insecure the next. Not for Viktor himself, but because he didn’t want Yuuri to doubt himself, or just as bad, doubt their relationship. Viktor knew he was pretty good at instilling confidence as a coach, but instilling confidence in a serious relationship was new territory for him as much as it was for Yuuri.

“A toast to us,” Viktor quietly agreed, the words spreading warmth throughout his whole body. They clinked their glasses together, and drank down their champagne. Viktor leaned in and stole a kiss, Yuuri stilling beneath him as Viktor pressed their lips together. A moment later Yuuri sighed and relaxed, and Viktor smiled into the kiss, reaching up to gently hold Yuuri’s face between his hands. 

He felt Yuuri smile back against his lips as Yuuri reached out hesitantly to Viktor’s hips. Viktor couldn’t help but pull away at the surprising move, whining and burying his face into Yuuri’s neck.

“Yuuriii... You’re so cute!”

Yuuri smirked and pushed him away.

~~~

Two hours and an unknown amount of vodka “shots” later (shots, chugs, same thing), Viktor felt weightless and giddy. He couldn’t remember when he lost his shirt, but he didn’t care much - losing his shirt while drunk was not an uncommon occurrence for him. In fact, he was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before his pants were gone, as well. “It’s too hot with all these clothes on, Yuuri!” is what he would typically say. 

It wasn’t very late, just closing in on 11 PM. Many of the guests were still there, unintelligible voices buzzing in the background as they all tried to hear each other over the music. When had the music started? Viktor didn’t care about that, either. Where was Yuuri?

“Yuuri!” he called out, spinning in circles. Viktor realized then that he was lost in his own apartment for a moment. He laughed at himself. How silly.

He eventually found his way back to the kitchen where Yuuri was still sitting on one of the island chairs. “Yuuri! Here you are!”

“I’ve been sitting here for a while now,” Yuuri said, laughing at him. 

Viktor pouted. “Are you making fun of me, Yuuri?”

“Just a little.” 

Viktor perked back up when he saw Yuuri’s adorable smirk. How cute. How pretty. Yuuri should be informed of that. 

“Yuuri you’re pretty.” 

Yuuri hid a smirk behind his hand. “And you’re very drunk.”

“Yes. This is true. Are you drunk, too, Yuuri? Why are you sitting here by yourself? Are you having fun? I can get you more food if you’re hungry. We have-”

“No, no more food,” Yuuri said, shaking his head with a smile. “And yeah, just a bit. I can’t deal with a repeat of… that time...” He shivered.

“Which time? The Grand Prix Final banquet when you blacked out and stripped in front of everyone and- ?”

“Viktor!” Yuuri cut him off, clearly panicking, picking up a cookie from the counter and throwing it at Viktor. 

They were both silent.

“Did… did you just throw a cookie at me?” Viktor asked.

“I… yes.” The silence continued, the cookie broken in half on the floor between them. 

“Yuuri…”

“... Yes?” 

“That was really hot.”

Before Viktor put any thought into what he was doing, he threw himself at Yuuri, holding Yuuri’s face between his hands as he kissed him, desperate, as if he couldn’t get enough. He faintly registered that Yuuri didn’t hesitate this time, and Victor moaned quietly when he felt Yuuri’s hands wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Yuuri’s eager acceptance compelled Viktor to keep going, his mouth opening into the kiss, Yuuri mirroring his lead. Viktor rolled his tongue against Yuuri’s, eliciting a quiet noise from him. It was fast, open mouthed. Viktor could hear them both exhaling harshly through their noses. Yuuri continued to release soft little sounds into their kiss, a kiss which was quickly becoming quite indecent. Yuuri’s hands travelled up to Viktor’s hair, fingers twisting and pulling, and-

Viktor reluctantly pulled away with groan. His hands moved to Yuuri’s shoulders, letting his vision steady as he surveyed Yuuri’s expression. Viktor was surprised to see Yuuri’s face flushed from something other than skating or working out. His brown eyes were glassy, he was breathing hard. He didn’t look embarrassed - in fact, he looked quite the opposite. Viktor was torn between pleasant surprise and... confusion.

“Yuuri…” he breathed. Yuuri was quiet. 

“Yuuri…” he tried again. “Are you drunk?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Not completely.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Viktor continued to stare.

“I’m very drunk,” Viktor said, still a little out of breath.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop, either.” 

“I’m going to continue.”

“Okay.”

Viktor had no idea what had come over Yuuri all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the party. Perhaps, the couple of drinks Yuuri had had. Maybe both. Maybe something else entirely. All Viktor knew was that he wanted Yuuri, and Yuuri wanted him, too. He dove back in for another kiss, his hands reaching out to hold tightly to Yuuri’s hips.

“Yuuri. There are people everywhere,” Viktor breathed out to remind Yuuri as he dragged his lips down to kiss Yuuri’s neck.

“I know,” Yuuri said, grabbing at Viktor’s naked back, apparently not giving a damn.

“You’re always full of surprises.” 

Victor sucked at Yuuri’s neck, moving down to lick all over his collarbone. It probably wasn’t the most proper way to lay kisses to someone there, but Viktor couldn’t help but want to taste Yuuri everywhere. 

Yuuri moaned between them, his head tilting back. Viktor pulled at the collar of Yuuri’s shirt as far down as he could, but the shirt wouldn’t pull down any further. What a rude shirt. Viktor growled at it, abandoning the collar and reaching for the hem, pulling up.

“Off,” he mumbled, and Yuuri didn’t hesitate to lift his arms up as Viktor yanked the shirt over Yuuri’s head and threw it somewhere.

Yuuri was shirtless in front of him now, a view he’d seen many times, but never like this. He ran his hands over Yuuri’s shoulders down to his chest, closing his eyes briefly at the feel of Yuuri’s warm, smooth skin beneath his trembling fingertips. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed quietly, pulling Viktor closer to him. Viktor went back to appreciating Yuuri’s body with his tongue. He could feel Yuuri shaking beneath him, his breath hitching on every other inhale.

“Hey! Get a room!” someone suddenly yelled from behind them. Laughter followed, and whether or not the guests were actually offended or simply joking with him, Viktor had not a care in the world. He looked at Yuuri with a smirk, and was thrilled when Yuuri mirrored it. He took Yuuri’s hand and gently pulled him off the chair, Yuuri laughing behind him as Viktor followed the guest’s advice and quickly lead them to his bedroom. 

Their bedroom. 

It was suddenly quiet when Yuuri shut the door behind them. All they could hear now was a subdued hum of music from the living room, and their breathing. It was dark, the only light coming from the city through the bedroom window. After a moment, their eyes began to adjust just enough that they could make out each other’s figures, just barely enough to see the others’ expressions when Viktor moved closer.

Yuuri looked up at him. The mood was different now, slower, yet palpable in the air between them. Viktor wondered if Yuuri was waiting for him to make the first move. When Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s hips and leaned down to kiss him, Yuuri didn’t pull away. He stared into Viktor’s eyes with a look Viktor had never seen before as Yuuri slowly pushed him backwards towards the bed. When Viktor felt it hit the back of his knees, he sat down on the edge. He guided Yuuri in between his legs, and as he looked up at Yuuri, Yuuri looked down at him, running his hands over Viktor’s shoulders as Viktor had done to him moments ago, dipping down his back and up again. Viktor closed his eyes and sighed, holding Yuuri’s hips as he leaned his cheek against Yuuri’s stomach, breathing him in, pressing gentle kisses around his flat, toned body. Viktor felt Yuuri’s shaky breaths beneath his lips.

“Is it okay to leave them out there like that alone?” Yuuri whispered into the darkness, head tipping back. “What if they break something, or-”

“I don’t care.”

Viktor was here with Yuuri. He was touching Yuuri and kissing Yuuri and to be honest, the guests could probably start a fire out in the living room right now, and as long as he and Yuuri could continue doing this, he still might not care. 

He laid a few kisses against Yuuri’s prominent pelvic bones before pulling them both down onto the bed. Yuuri was so, so warm on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri then, pulling him as close as possible.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he whispered as he brushed his nose against Yuuri’s neck, his intoxication overwhelming him with emotions.

Yuuri giggled. “I’m happy, too…” He ran his hand through Viktor’s hair, and Viktor gazed up into his beautiful, brown eyes. 

He wanted to devour this man. 

He quickly switched their positions, now looking down at Yuuri whose eyes widened in surprise and lips settled into a smile. Viktor leaned down to kiss him, tongue immediately searching out Yuuri’s as their mouths moved against each other. They’d never kissed like this before. Viktor was incredibly aroused and surprised to find that Yuuri was too, feeling Yuuri’s erection grinding into him as Yuuri rocked his hips up into Viktor’s. Yuuri let out a whimper at the contact; Viktor groaned and buried his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. He began licking and sucking all over Yuuri’s neck, up to his jaw, to his lips, back down again, like he was licking a plate clean. He couldn’t get enough, groaning more at the feel of Yuuri’s soft skin beneath his tongue. 

“You taste amazing, Yuuri…” he breathed out, struggling to speak when all he wanted to do was keep tasting… Yuuri moaned and ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair, holding there; he continued rocking his hips and exhaling quiet little cries.

“Yuuri… does it feel good?” Viktor genuinely asked, halting his neck kisses to look at him. Yuuri’s mouth was open wide, panting, face and chest flushed as his body shook beneath him. He nodded, gripping Viktor’s shoulders as Viktor rolled his hips down onto Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri yelled out, tossing his head back, pulling on Viktor’s hair again. Viktor growled, holding himself up on his arms to watch Yuuri as he really began dragging their erections together, over and over while Yuuri was shuddering beneath him, hands sliding down Viktor’s back and digging into the skin with his fingernails. Viktor could feel how hard Yuuri was against his own clothed hardness, and with Yuuri’s beautiful cries of pleasure, Viktor couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pulled away and stood up off the bed. Yuuri looked absolutely wrecked already, hair mussed, reddening skin that Viktor could just barely make out in the darkness. Yuuri was looking up at Viktor with a type of want that Viktor had never seen. He watched Yuuri while unbuttoning his own pants, pulling them down and kicking out of them. He reached down to Yuuri and unbuttoned his too, grabbing them and yanking them off, landing somewhere near Viktor’s. 

“Fuck, Yuuri, you are so…” He crawled back on top of Yuuri, looking into his eyes. “Are you sure you want this?” Viktor asked. He was drunk, and stupid, and probably full of bad decisions waiting to happen. But he never wanted to do anything Yuuri didn’t want.

Yuuri nodded. “I want you…” he said quietly. 

Viktor wasn’t sure how he hadn't come right then and there. Instead, he moved his hand down Yuuri’s body, feeling Yuuri’s muscles quiver beneath his touch. He reached underneath Yuuri’s boxer briefs to grasp his cock without any more hesitation. Yuuri made a noise - Viktor wasn’t exactly sure what to call it, except amazing, and Yuuri felt amazing in his hand, so hard for him, for Viktor…

Viktor was happy, overwhelmingly so, the intensity of it mixing pleasantly with his burning desire. He was even happier to see Yuuri feeling good as Viktor stroked his cock up and down, barely applying any pressure in spite of Yuuri’s attempts at getting more. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle when Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut, whining and wrapping his legs around Viktor’s back.

“Yuuri… you know I’m drunk, right?” He let his head fall to Yuuri’s stomach, eyes closing, trying to hold onto his self-control. He didn’t want to push Yuuri into anything. He felt Yuuri nodding above him in response.

“No one’s ever touched you like this before?” Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head, and Viktor looked up, noticing him swallow. Viktor groaned. 

“I’m the first one to do this… I’m the first one who gets to touch you like this…” He closed his eyes again and began kissing across Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri shivered, and reached down to run a hand through Viktor’s hair while Viktor continued his drunken rambling. “How? How am I the first? I bet you were popular in school, you just didn’t know it. You don’t know how irresistible you are…” Yuuri whined and squirmed beneath him. “Even now, I bet people see you on tv and they want you. But they can’t have you. I’m going to have you first. And last. Forever and ever.” 

“Viktor…” Yuuri quietly cried, digging his nails deeper into Viktor’s back as he tried to move his hips faster in Viktor’s grip. Viktor scooted back up Yuuri’s body, crashing their lips together, both of them breathing hard as Viktor licked his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, groaning when Yuuri’s tongue tangled with his own.

Viktor pulled back to furiously kiss down Yuuri’s jaw, down his neck, panting against his skin. He let go of Yuuri’s cock, sliding his hands up Yuuri’s writhing body, grasping his hair with both hands. “You’re so sexy, Yuuri…” Viktor mumbled, biting his neck. Yuuri gasped and let his head tip back against the bed. Viktor sucked dark marks all over, Yuuri pulling at the skin on Viktor’s back, releasing quiet groans on every exhale.

“You’re going to look so beautiful like this tomorrow…” He bit Yuuri’s neck again and Yuuri whined, holding tightly. “Everyone will know how I loved you. I love you, Yuuri. Let me show them how much. Let me show you...” He laid his head down in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, collecting his breath, his head spinning as he tried to gain control of himself again. There was so much spinning, so much Yuuri… But he wanted to give Yuuri another chance to say no.

“I’ve waited so long to have you like this… You’re so beautiful and perfect. You’re so amazing, Yuuri. I go crazy thinking about you like this. I need you. I can’t… I can’t…” I can’t wait anymore, he thought. But he would. He would wait for as long as Yuuri wanted to. But god he didn’t want him to…

“You talk way too much,” Yuuri said quietly, gently pushing Viktor’s head away from his shoulder, pushing down, down…

Viktor’s eyes snapped up. Was Yuuri trying to say that he wanted… ? 

Viktor let himself be guided down Yuuri’s body, eyes looking straight into Yuuri’s as he let his tongue fall out to deliberately lick up the hard bulge in Yuuri’s boxer briefs. He saw no hesitance in Yuuri’s gaze, and felt no hesitance as Yuuri reflexively thrust up and shivered, with a hand tightening in Viktor’s hair. 

Viktor slid down the bed a little further until he could yank Yuuri’s underwear off. He leaned back down to take ahold of Yuuri’s hard length, continuing to watch Yuuri as he shamelessly plunged his mouth onto his cock. He watched as Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut with a scream like Viktor had never heard before, Yuuri covering his mouth with both hands and breathing hard through his nose. 

A small part of Viktor wanted to laugh at how cute Yuuri was being, somewhat bold yet mostly shy. It had Viktor moaning around him, closing his eyes as he simply enjoyed the feeling of his mouth being filled by Yuuri. 

He took him in deep, then slowly back up to taste all over Yuuri’s leaking cock, wet and messy with pre-come and his own saliva. His arms stretched up to scratch down Yuuri’s smooth chest as he took Yuuri all the way back down again, swallowing around him. He couldn’t get enough of Yuuri’s little ahs and hitching breaths as his lithe body shook beneath Viktor. When Yuuri began twisting his hands tightly in Viktor’s hair, thrusting into his mouth until Viktor was practically choking around him, Viktor wanted to cry because it felt so fucking good. But he didn’t want it to stop here. He wanted more.

“Yuuri,” he rasped as he pulled off of Yuuri’s cock, looking up and wiping his spit soaked lips on the back of his hand. Yuuri looked absolutely stunning. His body was clearly blushing even in the dark, his eyes glistening and half lidded. Viktor’s hands fisted in the sheets.

“Yuuri… do you want… ? Can I… ?” Damn it.

“What?”

“Yuuri please, let me fuck you. Can I fuck you? Please Yuuri you look so good please I want to so bad, I’ll make you feel so good-” Viktor was cut off by Yuuri’s fervent nodding, but Viktor wasn’t sold.

“No. No no no, you have to say yes, say yes Yuuri, if you want it you have to say ye-”

“Viktor, yes. Please, I don’t want to wait anymore either…” His voice remained quiet as he spoke the words that Viktor was feeling. Maybe Yuuri was still a little shy or nervous but god he didn’t have to be, he was so perfect... 

Viktor reluctantly pulled away from Yuuri to quickly stumble over to his dresser drawer for the lube. As they had never been intimate before, Viktor chose to keep it a bit hidden from Yuuri so as not to make for an awkward moment if Yuuri ever came across it. 

He dug around, his tongue sticking out in the kind of concentration that only a very intoxicated, professionally graceful, about-to-have-sex-with-his-incredible-wonderful-amazing-boyfriend-for-the-first-time could have. When he found it he clumsily slammed the drawer shut and practically threw himself back onto the bed. Yuuri giggled and Viktor responded with a sloppy yet sincere grin, adding a wink for effect.

“Excited?” Yuuri whispered with a smile.

“Just a little,” Viktor responded, though the true answer lay in how quickly he stripped off his briefs and crawled forward on his knees to straddle Yuuri. He then uncoordinatedly poured lube onto one of his own hands, tossing the bottle aside as he reached back to begin stretching himself.

“Wait, Viktor, what are you-?” Viktor was panting from both the always-uncomfortable first stretch and the anticipation, eyes closed as he rocked back on one finger. It was difficult to speak as he entered a second.

“It will take time to stretch you. I’ve waited months, I can’t wait any longer. I need you right now,” he said, moaning out loud at a particularly good twist of his fingers. He opened one eye to look for Yuuri’s expression, and he grinned when he saw Yuuri slowly stroking himself, his gaze drawn to Viktor’s fingers moving in and out. Viktor felt his own cock twitch at the sight, so turned on by how turned on Yuuri was.

He quickly decided he was fine with just two fingers. 

He patted the bed looking for the lube again, and dribbled a bunch messily over Yuuri’s cock. “Hey!” Yuuri protested, probably at the cold, wet feeling he wasn’t used to, Viktor thought. But Viktor was too impatient. He replaced Yuuri’s hand with his own and stroked Yuuri quickly, making sure he was slick enough. Yuuri wiggled and moaned, and Viktor let go to get up on his knees, positioning himself over Yuuri’s cock. He looked over his shoulder and reached behind himself, grasping Yuuri’s cock again, rubbing it along his ass, in between his cheeks and against his hole.

“Oh fuck, Yuuri…” he breathed, head lolling back just as this small contact. But he had no desire to tease himself right now, no matter how incredible he knew it would feel. He held Yuuri’s cock tight as he slowly lowered himself, his hole stretching around Yuuri’s length. He groaned, moaned, long and loud, steadily filling himself until he was completely seated on Yuuri’s cock. He was so fucking full, so perfect, shivering at the sparks that shot through him as the tip of Yuuri’s cock pushed up as far as it could go.

He could barely keep his eyes open to watch as Yuuri reached above himself to grab onto anything, onto a pillow, onto the sheets, dragging his arms down and grasping as if he found nothing to ease the intensity, finally settling on Viktor’s thighs, squeezing and scratching at the skin there.

Viktor leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Yuuri’s head to steady himself, looking straight into Yuuri’s big, beautiful brown eyes as he already began moving back and forth on Yuuri’s cock. Viktor was both surprised and not surprised at how quiet Yuuri was being, the only sound from him harsh breathing. 

But Yuuri’s body language spoke loudly, swallowing thickly, shaking, then moving his hips up against Viktor. Viktor practically growled, diving forward to kiss Yuuri, all tongue and desperation, and Yuuri reached up, grabbing onto Viktor’s back as they fucked, now unable to stop the cries that spilled out every time he drove up into Viktor and Viktor slammed down onto him. There was no sense of rhythm, no set pace, just beautiful sounds and sweat and satiated pleasure. 

“Viktor, I’m gonna cum, I’m sorry it’s-”

“Yes. Please,” Viktor forced out, “Me too. Me too, Yuuri, go ahead, right inside I don’t care.” Viktor’s words were almost indecipherable beneath his breathing, but Yuuri must’ve gotten the message as he came hard a few seconds later, his body stretching and stiffening, arching up into Viktor, and Viktor kept moving, dragging out Yuuri’s orgasm. He groaned and shook along with Yuuri as he was filled, watching as Yuuri’s eyes closed and his face relaxed into the expression that only incredible sex could bring out.

Viktor sat up and leaned back on Yuuri’s dick, grabbing himself and stroking hard and fast, another groan vibrating in his chest as he came in spurts across Yuuri’s stomach. He sat there for another few moments, breathing hard and collecting himself, before slowly pulling himself up and off Yuuri’s softening cock with a noise of displeasure at the loss. Yuuri too made a sound, and Viktor collapsed, exhausted, next to him. Yuuri looked over to him, so he grabbed Yuuri and pulled him right against his chest, kissing his forehead, his hair. 

“I love you Yuuri you’re amazing you’re incredible. That dick, Yuuri…”

“Viktor!”

Viktor’s eyes squinted open, and despite the protest, Yuuri was smiling.

“Good for your first time?” Viktor slurred with a grin. Yuuri continued to smile, nodding. Viktor hugged him closer.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, too,” was the quiet reply.

Viktor was asleep within seconds.


	2. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wants to make love to Yuuri "properly." Just smut with fluff lol.
> 
> *not beta'd

When Viktor woke up the next morning, the first thought that came to his mind was how unpleasant he felt; his mouth tasted awful, his stomach was churning, there was dried semen on his dick and something uncomfortably squishy in his- … Wait, what?

“Yuuri… Oh my god…” he spoke to himself, shooting up in bed.

“What? What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Yuuri mumbled as he pulled back from where he’d been sleeping curled into Viktor.

“Yuuri… I’m so sorry… oh my god,” Viktor repeated, covering his mouth, eyes wide in horror.

“What are you sorry for? What’s going on?” Yuuri replied, sitting up now and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Viktor was glad to see that Yuuri appeared too sleepy to be panicking, and if Viktor weren’t about to freak out, himself, he definitely would’ve thought that Yuuri looked adorable. 

Unfortunately, however, Viktor was, in fact, about to freak out.

 

“What do you mean ‘what!?’” he practically screeched. “Yuuri… we… we had sex last night.” 

Why wasn’t Yuuri on the same page as him!?

“Yes, we did,” Yuuri agreed quietly, and Viktor did not like the gentle smile on Yuuri’s lips, or the beautiful sparkle in his eyes. Yuuri looked happy, wistful even, when really, he should be upset.

“Yuuri, I… why do you look okay with this? It’s not okay!” 

Yuuri flinched. “Why? Did you not want to? Oh god…” Yuuri covered his mouth as Viktor had, wide awake now and eyes mirroring Viktor's horror. “Viktor… I’m sorry. What was I thinking? You were drunk… you were so drunk, you told me over and over but I… I thought you wanted it... “ He ran his hands through his hair and pulled, looking down at his lap. “It wasn’t consensual… you were too drunk to consent and I let you do it anyway… I took advantage of you... I think I’m gonna be sick- ”

“Yuuri, no!” Viktor interrupted, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders. “This is my fault. I ruined it. I ruined everything. How could I? My sweet, beautiful, innocent Yuuri…” Viktor reached up to hold Yuuri’s face in his hands. “We can never take this back… I’m a terrible, terrible person, Yuuri, a horrible fiance…” He pulled away to wrap his arms tightly around Yuuri’s back. “My pure, pure Yuuri…”

“Uhm…? I think that’s a little much…”

“I’m undeserving,” Viktor went on. “I don’t deserve you.” He pulled back at arm’s length again, searching Yuuri’s eyes while his own began to tear up. “How can I even begin to ask for your forgiveness?”

“Viktor…” Yuuri said, frowning. “I’m getting lost here. I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you upset that we… y’know? Clearly you are. I really am sorry, I got ahead of myself last night- ”

“No, Yuuri… I’m the one who messed up,” Viktor said, caressing Yuuri’s cheek. “You deserved more than that, so much more. And I stole that from you…”

“Huh? Stole what? Viktor, I’m- ”

“Your virginity, Yuuri! I selfishly took it from you because I was an emotional, drunk mess, and we can’t re-do it!”

“Viktor, I don’t want to re-do- ”

“If you’re angry with me Yuuri, you can be honest. I’m so sorry, I don’t know how to possibly make up for this…” Viktor looked sincerely into Yuuri’s eyes, and waited for his response. Would Yuuri be mad? Would he be sad? Was it something Yuuri could forgive him for, or would Yuuri never be able to trust him again? Every second Yuuri remained silent, Viktor’s heart broke a little more. So when Yuuri snorted and covered a smile with his hand, Viktor was shocked.

“Yuuri, this isn’t funny.”

“It’s a little funny…”

“Yuuri… I’m serious…” Viktor said quietly, and he felt the burn in his eyes now as his tears threatened to fall. He couldn’t see a single reason to joke about this. Viktor didn’t find this situation funny one bit.

“Viktor, please don’t cry! I’m sorry. What happened between us last night, and that you care this much about it… It means more to me than you can possibly know. I’m the one who messed up… I didn’t realize it was so important to you, and I let you make a drunk decision that you wouldn’t have made if you were sober!” he cried out.

“Yuuri- ”

“But I just want you to know that there’s nothing to forgive.” Yuuri stared into his eyes, and Viktor wanted to tell Yuuri that he was mistaken, but Yuuri continued. “You didn’t ‘steal’ anything from me. I gave it to you. I wanted to be with you, Viktor…” Yuuri looked down then and stared at his his toes wiggling beneath the blanket.

“But… it was supposed to be special, Yuuri, not during a party where either of us had been drinking, rushing things, not appreciating you the way you deserve to be appreciated…”

“It was special!” Yuuri snapped, but Viktor could tell that he hadn’t meant to by the blush that appeared on his cheeks. “It was special...” he repeated, quieter. 

“Yuuri, how can you say that?” Viktor felt like his voice might break, but he swallowed it back. He could taste the stale alcohol in his mouth, throat dry; he could smell it on his breath and it made him want to gag.

“Do you regret having sex with me?” Yuuri asked, voice wavering. Oh no.

“What!? No! No, Yuuri, I could never- ”

“Then wasn’t it special to you, too?” Yuuri looked so vulnerable. Viktor could see now that Yuuri was beginning to tear up, and it made him feel confused, and sad.

“Of course it was special. I was given the most wonderful honor.” He reached up to gently hold Yuuri’s cheek. “To love you, and to take care of you, to be your first… but look what I did with it.” He blinked away a few pestilent tears.

“Viktor, I don’t care how it happened. I’m a 24 year old virgin- well, was.” Yuuri smiled softly at Viktor, unshed tears replaced by a content look in his eyes; but Viktor still felt awful as Yuuri continued. “At this point in my life, it didn’t matter if it was romantic, or if it happened like it did last night. All that matters to me is that it was with you…” 

 

“At ‘this point,’ Yuuri?” Viktor quoted back. “That means that at one point, you did want it to be something more than it was.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“So it doesn’t matter how old you are. It doesn’t matter if you’re 17 or 24 or 57. It should’ve been what you wanted.”

“But it was what I wanted! I’m allowed to change my mind, Viktor! I’m not that kid playing fairytale with my dream hero Viktor Nikiforov sweeping me off my feet and making love to me in a room covered in roses and candles anymore!” Yuuri sat up on his knees, the blanket falling away, and grabbed both of Viktor's shoulders, bringing them closer together. “You’re what I want now, and that’s all...” Yuuri’s voice continued to wobble, but he didn't actually cry. It reminded Viktor of when Yuuri jumped on him after the Grand Prix Final, and had admitted that he’d wanted Viktor to continue on as his coach. Passionate, and honest.

Viktor sighed, and smiled, shaking his head in an attempt to dispel any retort he could come up with. Maybe he was getting carried away. After all, this wasn’t about what he wanted, it was about what Yuuri wanted. How silly of him... 

He slid his hand up to card through Yuuri’s messy bed head. 

“I just wish it had happened differently for you, that’s all.”

“Well I don’t,” Yuuri said in that stubborn tone Viktor loved so much. “That’s the way it happened, and I don’t regret anything. It was my first time, our first time together, and it couldn’t have been any more perfect.” 

Viktor groaned and threw himself at Yuuri, knocking them back onto the bed. “Yuuriiiii~,” he whined. “Why won’t you let me romance you!?”

Yuuri remained quiet, looking down at the bed. “... I didn’t say you couldn’t...” 

Viktor pulled back to look down at Yuuri- Yuuri, whose cheeks were burning red, eyes wavering, yet purposeful, as he looked back up at Viktor. 

Viktor swallowed, then; the mood had noticeably shifted. 

He leaned down slowly, closing his eyes as he laid the gentlest of kisses to Yuuri’s lips. With barely a touch, he pulled back to look at him, a hand once again running softly through Yuuri’s adorably disheveled black hair. 

“Yuuri...” 

A pause.

“... Yes?” Yuuri’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Will you give me the privilege of making love to you, the way I’d wanted it for you?” 

Yuuri’s eyes began to water again, but Viktor said nothing, simply waited. They were here together, both sober, both completely on the same page now. He would feel comfortable with Yuuri’s answer no matter what, though his heart begged for Yuuri to say- 

“Yes… please...” He’d answered quietly, reaching a hand up to Viktor’s cheek; Viktor brought his forehead to rest on Yuuri’s, eyes once again falling shut as he took a moment to feel the gravity of what was about to happen. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Viktor sighed, gently pushing Yuuri back down, leaning over him. He smiled, hand trailing gently from Yuuri's hair, feeling the stands against his fingertips, trailing his fingertips down the ridges of Yuuri’s ear, then his cheek. He let them trail across the shape of his nose, down to his lips so soft. He was barely touching, and yet he felt more of Yuuri now than he ever had. 

He let his hand rest against Yuuri's cheek, looking into the deep, brown eyes staring back at him- this beautiful, breathing being beneath him… he thought his heart might explode before anything else could even begin. 

He closed his eyes once more and leaned down to press their lips together, Yuuri immediately wrapping his arms above Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor then allowed himself to lay a bit more of his weight on top of Yuuri, their comforter now jumbled by their feet. He sighed into their soft kisses as he reveled in the closeness of their bare bodies.

Viktor’s lips eventually parted into the kiss, their tongues meeting. He sighed out as Yuuri made a quiet noise into Viktor's mouth and spread his legs just barely, almost unnoticeably beginning to wiggle beneath Viktor. Viktor took a shaky breath as he began steadily rocking back against Yuuri, humming low in his throat, tucking his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck. He felt Yuuri's head rest against his own, nuzzling there as his fingertips began trailing, shuddering, back and forth across Viktor's back. 

“Yuuri…” His voice was breathy and shaky, mind clouded now by how incredible it felt to be like this with Yuuri, beyond anything he could've imagined, and they'd barely done anything yet. He felt impossibly in love with his fiance in this moment, absolutely drowning in the intimacy of it; he wanted to cry he felt so wonderfully overwhelmed.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered, voice higher than normal, and Viktor knew Yuuri was close to crying, as well. He could feel the desperation in Yuuri's grip on his back, almost as if Yuuri were trying to sink his fingers in so they could always be this close. Viktor felt the same, breathing in deeply against Yuuri's neck and pulling at Yuuri's hair in fists, unable to relax, the energy too intense between them.

“Viktor…” Yuuri whimpered. Viktor abruptly forced them to slow down their tempo, and gently turned his head to place a soft kiss to Yuuri’s jaw.

“How do you want to do this, love?” he asked quietly, pulling back to watch Yuuri’s beautiful features, a soft hand against his cheek. “I know what I proposed but it’s completely up to you.” 

Yuuri looked down, then back up. “I… want you to… with me,” he said, looking down again, maybe too shy to ask fully out loud. He placed his hand on top of Viktor’s against his cheek, taking a deep breath as he finally locked eyes with Viktor. “I’ve never… but I want you to. I trust you…” His voice got impossibly quieter, and his eyes began to tear up again. “Make love to me, Viktor?”

“Of course. Anything for you,” he replied with a small smile. “Just like I imagined,” he repeated. 

Yuuri whimpered again, lacing their fingers together. Viktor used his free hand to run through Yuuri’s bangs, sweeping them off his forehead. He leaned down for another slow kiss, their tongues leisurely tangling together. It was wonderful. Their kisses were pleasantly unhurried, the quiet sounds of their lips moving together in the otherwise silent room mesmerizing. 

When Viktor eventually, reluctantly, pulled away, he sat up to search around the bed. After what had happened last night, and how quickly they had fallen asleep, he knew that what he was looking for had to be hiding somewhere in the sheets.

When he found the small bottle, he immediately crawled back to Yuuri, pressing their bodies back together. He squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his fingers, then slowly reached down with his free hand, now slick, as he found Yuuri's entrance. He pressed one finger against Yuuri’s hole, barely past the rim. Yuuri didn’t react much yet, wiggling a little and looking at Viktor.

“Have you done this before, Yuuri? Touched yourself here?”

Yuuri shook his head, and Viktor smiled warmly at him, ducking his head onto Yuuri’s stomach.

“Ah, I’ve never been so nervous before,” he chuckled quietly, looking back up at Yuuri.

Yuuri’s brows furrowed. “Why are you nervous?”

“I want it to be good for you. I want it to be perfect. I want to make you feel amazing.” He smiled again at Yuuri’s endearing blush.

“I trust you, Viktor…” he repeated.

“Thank you,” Viktor answered, laying a quick kiss to Yuuri’s hip. “You’re ready then?”

“... yes.” And when Yuuri smiled, so warmly at him, Viktor almost melted. But he composed himself quickly, reaching out for Yuuri’s other hand to lace their fingers together. Yuuri squeezed back. 

The finger that had been circling Yuuri’s rim slowly pushed in, slowly, slowly. Viktor watched Yuuri’s face screw up and felt his grip in Viktor’s hand tighten, but he knew that unless Yuuri said stop, he would have to keep going for it to feel better. He pulled his finger back a little, then pushed slowly further in. 

“Is it okay?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded, his reply a little strained. “Yeah. I think so...”

Viktor huffed out a laugh. He got his finger all the way in, circling it around to stretch as much as he could with just the one, and Yuuri wiggled back against it.

“Does it hurt?” 

“Just… feels weird...” he mumbled. “It feels like nothing’s supposed to go in.”

Viktor breathed out another chuckle. “Yes, it does at first.” Viktor couldn’t hide his smirk. He was surprised to find that his strongest emotion wasn’t desire, but contentment at the moment; he was calmer now, as he made sure to take care of Yuuri. He was half amused, half focused. 

Well, there was definitely quite a bit of desire in there, too, so maybe his math wasn’t exact…

“I’m going to use two now, okay?” he asked, pulling his finger out to add the second. He teased them both around his entrance briefly, then pushed back in with two, a little less.

“Ah…” Yuuri hissed, instinctively pulling back, his face scrunching up. “That doesn’t feeling comfortable at all, oh my god…” He was wiggling against Viktor’s two fingers as he continued to push them further in, scissoring them to stretch him out.

“It will feel better soon, I promise, but if you want me to stop I will.”

Yuuri sighed. “No, no keep going. I trust you.” He reached down to gently fist one hand into Viktor’s hair. He breathed out, trying to relax. 

“Yuuri, you don’t have to force yourself, really.”

“Viktor, you don’t have to speak so much…”

Viktor frowned. “I want you to be able to say no…”

“Viktor… I can say no just fine. If it feels wrong, or I don’t like it, I’ll tell you to stop, okay?”

“Yuuri…”

“Please, Viktor?” he asked, using his other hand to hold Viktor’s cheek, looking down at him with what Viktor could only describe as… well, love. Open, honest love. “I just want to hear… us…” he continued, but this time he seemed embarrassed by the suggestion, looking away. 

Viktor sighed, and thought for a moment. He wanted Yuuri to be sure of everything that was going to happen but… Yuuri had a point, it was not really the best way to set the mood they were looking for… 

“I understand, Yuuri. Promise me, though, that you’ll tell me to stop. I know we… did this last night,” he said, still upset about it, “But… for my own peace of mind?” He chuckled and hid his face against Yuuri’s hip.

Yuuri nodded at him when Viktor looked back up. “I promise…” he said softly, and smiled at Viktor, and Viktor thought he’d never seen a more beautiful sparkle in his eyes.

“Okay.” Viktor nodded back, giving another quick kiss to Yuuri’s hip before focusing back on stretching him. He reached back for the bottle, squirting more lube onto his fingers as they pulled out, before pushing back in. The began to move in and out easier, and Yuuri seemed to be wiggling against them less.

Viktor never took his eyes away from Yuuri, watching for his reaction now as he curled his fingers up, searching for Yuuri’s prostate. He felt the small gland and rubbed against it, smiling to himself as Yuuri immediately bucked off his lower half off the bed, crying out.

“Feel good?” he asked.

“Yeah, oh my god” Yuuri breathed out, lowering himself back down to the bed, gripping the sheets hard, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking his hips down for more. Viktor laid his head on Yuuri’s thigh, looking up and watching him as he continued to rub and press his fingers hard against Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri was whining out on every exhale, eyes closed and throwing his head back and forth, practically pulling the sheet off the bed.

“You are so beautiful,” Viktor whispered to him, using his other hand to gently caress one of Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri moaned, and Viktor felt himself twitch. He continued to watch Yuuri as he pulled out a bit, pushing a third finger in with the others. Yuuri groaned, but didn’t protest, rocking his hips harder against Viktor’s fingers.

“It feels so good,” Yuuri said with a hitch, almost a sob, on every word. Viktor turned to kiss Yuuri’s thigh, lifting himself up, fingers slowing but not stopping, rubbing gently against Yuuri’s prostate as he pulled himself up for a soft kiss. Yuuri’s breathing continued to shiver and shake against Viktor’s lips, opening up to tangle their tongues together, hands reaching up to pull hard at Viktor’s hair as his whole body rocked back and forth and shook, shook shook, desperate for this new pleasure. 

“Breathe, love…” Viktor cooed against his lips, knowing how good this could feel but needing Yuuri to calm lest he become dizzy. Yuuri took deep, gasping breaths, moving his hands down to grip and pull at Viktor’s back.

Viktor began to pull his fingers out, feeling that Yuuri was ready to continue. But Yuuri quickly grabbed at Viktor’s wrist, holding his fingers inside as he desperately grinded down and down against them, eyes staring wide at Viktor.

“No don’t stop, please please I need it…” Yuuri babbled, tossing his head back, tightly holding Viktor’s wrist against his hole and fucking himself on Viktor’s fingers. Viktor breathed out a quiet moan, licking his lips, his face hardening in concentration and determination as he took control again and jabbed his fingers hard in and out of Yuuri, Yuuri crying out and moaning, snapping his hips down to meet Viktor’s fingers fucking so good into him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yuuri breathed out over and over. He pulled Viktor’s hair with one hand, grabbing his own cock with the other, fisting himself hard and fast. “Oh.. my god,” he sobbed, eyes still squeezed shut. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” he babbled, body convulsing and lifting from the bed. Viktor fucked his fingers as fast and hard as he could inside Yuuri. It was just another moment before Yuuri’s body went stiff in the air, coming in heavy spurts in his hand and on his stomach. His body continued to convulse as he came down from his orgasm, until he lay heavy against the bed, chest heaving as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

Viktor pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, immediately crawling up and pulling Yuuri into a hard, passionate kiss. He was completely, emotionally overwhelmed. They hadn’t technically had sex, but it was absolutely the most beautiful, intimate, emotional feeling he’d ever felt with anyone, ever. 

He lavished Yuuri’s face with kisses, and Yuuri turned to wrap his arms around Viktor’s shoulders, pushing him down on the bed so they were facing each other and clinging impossibly close to him. Viktor ran his hand through Yuuri’s damp with sweat hair, holding back tightly as Yuuri began to quietly cry.

“Viktor…” he sobbed against his chest. Viktor held him tighter still, kissing his forehead.

“Shh… I know love, I know,” he hushed, pulling a sheet up to wipe Yuuri’s stomach clean as best he could. Even though Viktor had never experienced anything as strongly and intimately as this, he’d had partners in the past, and he wasn’t a stranger to this feeling of being so emotionally overwhelmed after sex. It wasn’t uncommon for people to cry as they came back down.

“I love you so much,” Yuuri said, muffled against Viktor’s chest, hugging him tight. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you so much, Yuuri. Do you know that?” He rested his forehead on top of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri nodded and nodded. “Yes,” he sobbed. “I love you.” He continued to repeat.

Viktor just continued to hold him as Yuuri’s breathing eventually went back to normal. The intensity of Viktor’s feelings was suffocating in the most beautiful way. He was desperate to feel like this for the rest of his life with this person he loved more than words.

They were quiet for a long while, just regaining themselves and enjoying each other’s presence. Yuuri seemed close to falling asleep, and Viktor was content, his body calm, his cock softened by now and he felt perfectly fine.

Except, Viktor couldn’t let something go.

“Yuuri…?” he asked quietly, unsure if Yuuri was actually still awake.

“Mm?” Yuuri murmured back.

“Are you okay? We didn’t really, y’know, make love this time either…”

“Viktor, shh. It was perfect.” Yuuri wiggled more comfortably against Viktor.

“Can we just, uhm, pretend that that was your first time then?”

“No, Viktor,” Yuuri grumbled into Viktor’s chest. “I liked my first time.”

“Damn it, Yuuri! Why!?”

Yuuri’s soft, sleepy laugh was magical, and Viktor couldn’t help but laugh, too, squeezing Yuuri’s warm body tight against him, eyes closed, content and waiting for sleep to take him.

~~~

Yuuri was a bit sore for the next few days, and they’d both felt sated enough to abstain during that time.

But a few days later, when Yuuri felt better and neither of them could keep their hands to themselves any longer, Viktor and Yuuri made love the way that Viktor had always imagined, and this time, he was the one who cried while lovingly Yuuri teased him. 

 

Yuuri again refused to accept it as his first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm not used to writing smut so I hope it was okay!
> 
> Look for me at wookbutt09.tumblr.com !


End file.
